flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Hopfoot
Hopfoot is a small ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a twisted front left paw. Description Appearance : Health : Character Hopfoot is calm, kind, serious, reserved, quiet, intelligent, loyal,easily annoyed, and awkward. It was shown at a young age that she wasn't the calmest but not very excitable either, as she grew older she became calmer. Hopfoot has always been kind to most cats, specifically to Rainwillow. She wasn't the most serious as a kit, considering she didn't have many worries but as she grew older she became serious and probably was the most serious out of her denmates in the apprentice den. Hopfoot is a very reserved cat, that's why she has so few friends. The she-cat is very quiet, that doesn't mean that she won't talk to you. Hopfoot has always been intelligent for her age, she doesn't brag though. Hopfoot is a very loyal cat, once she likes you she's loyal to the end. The she-cat grew up being easily annoyed by most when they pity her, she can be very short tempered with some cats. Lastly, Hopfoot is very awkward around most, she stutters a lot and is really a nervous wreck. Abilities : Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Hopkit is born to Brightfern and Phoenixflame of FlameClan along with her sister Sisalkit Adulthood : Pedigree : Quotes : Cameos Listed in Order * Ceremonies and Mentions Ceremonies : Relationships Family Brightfern and Phoenixflame Hopfoot loves her parents dearly and would do anything for them. Sisalkit Hopfoot isn't very close to her sister but she does love her and would protect her. :Friends Sunkit Hopfoot is very close to Sunpaw, she's one of her best friends and one of the cats she trust most. She'd do anything for her friend no matter what happened to her. Rainwillow Hopfoot became friends with Rainwillow when she was a kit and he was still an apprentice. She accidentally ran into him and instantly felt bad. After a few more conversations they became friends, Hopfoot considers him to be her best friend in the clan. Hopfoot often talks to him and tries to be there whenever he needs her, she'd gladly do anything for him considering he is the cat closest to her since she became a warrior. Falconheart Hopfoot became friends with Falconheart when she was still a kit. She saw Sunkit talking to her, and after being called over she talked to the she-cat. Hopfoot greatly respects and admires her and still considers her a friend and a cat she can trust. Love Interest Rainwillow Well, I love Rainwillow plain and simple. He's an amazing cat, friend, and mate. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him in my life, he makes everything great in my opinion. It makes me angry that cats judge him and don't get to know him first. He may not be the loudest and most popular tom but he means the world to me. To keep it simple, he's my best friend and the best mate any cat could wish for, I'll always love and care for him.' '' — Hopfoot's thoughts on Rainwillow. Hopfoot and Rainwillow have bn friends since the begining. They've became quick friends and it's only grown from there. Hopfoot feels he's the cat she's cloest to in the the clan and she's very grateful for him. She really loves him and she'd do anything for him, really. Hopfoot makes sure no one teases Rainwillow and if they do, she makes sure to tell them exactly what she thinks. Hopfoot and Rainwillow have a very strong bond, she wants to keep it forever no matter what it takes. :Enemies' Beetlestream Hopfoot never really liked this tom after he made of her friend Rainwillow, though she did feel bad when he died. Images Life Character Pixels ''Please do not edit unless told. '' Hopkit.Kit.png|Kit '' Trivia Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Blue Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Kit